The Punk's Plan
by KaleidoscopeDemon
Summary: Arthur Kirkland has a plan to get back at Vash for something that happened years ago. How? His little sister.
1. The Punk Meets The Princess

"Lilli! Are you ready to go yet?" Vash called from outside her door.

"Hold on, bruder!" Lilli quickly finished tying her bow in her hair. She was so nervous for her first day of school, even if she had her brother there just down the hall. She looked over her reflection in the mirror. She had hoped her summer vacation wouldn't end so that she could continue to hang out with Belarus and Seychelles. It was certainly better than having to go to a school where it was rumored that even people in her grade sold drugs and picked fights just about every day. She had read in the newspaper that the school had kicked security up, but she still had her doubts about the school. She sighed and picked up her backpack, opening her bedroom door while faking a smile.

Vash smiled. "Are you ready for your first day of High School?"

Lilli nodded nervously. "Bruder, I'm a little bit nervous."

Vash's face instantly turned hard and serious. "Don't be. If anyone picks on you, come find me." He smiled down at his sister. He really hoped no one would hurt her. Just the thought of someone hurting her made him want to punch a hole in the wall. Or shoot someone. Preferably that stupid Italian kid, if that one kid Ludwig didn't protect him all the time.

He opened the front door and stepped outside with his sister. He couldn't help but feel proud of her, like he had to protect her. Just thinking about someone hurting her made him want to shoot someone, like he had thought earlier. Punching a hole in the wall was over-rated, he decided. Anyways, he would kill someone to protect Lilly, preferably shoot them. Especially if that someone was Arthur Kirkland. That kid was nothing but trouble. It was rumored that he was the one who had started selling drugs in school, and he was always asking for a punch in the face or a kick in the crotch. Yes, a kick in the crotch. Nein, nein, a shooting in the crotch. That was more appropriate for what he thought.

"Bruder, what's wrong?" Vash snapped out of his violent string of thoughts and looked down at his sister. "It's nothing, I was just thinking..." He paused. Was he really going to ask her? She probably wouldn't even see him that much. Oh well, better safe than sorry. It would save him a bullet or twenty in the future.

"Can you do me a favor, though?"

"Sure, Bruder. Anything for you."

"Stay away from Arthur Kirkland. He's got blonde hair, green eyes, and a punk style uniform. His eyebrows are too big for his face, too."

Lilli looked up at her brother a little confused. He probably had his reasons for asking this. She paused before saying, "Okay, bruder."

Vash looked over and saw the school coming closer and closer into view until they were finally walking up to the front doors. "Lilli, good luck today." With that he left to go to his own classes, leaving Lilli a bit confused on where hers were.

Lilli walked around the school, confused. Questions flew through her mind. Where was she? How did she end up here? Was she late for class? Had school even started yet? She was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice when she bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry!" She said, and then she looked up. She had bumped into a teenager with bright green eyes and messy blonde hair. He was wearing his uniform differently. He was wearing a black suit, sort of. His thin dress coat was unbuttoned and clinging to his sides. His dress shirt was the union jack flag, ruffled, and his red tie had black checkers all over it. Chains were holding up his pants like a belt, and he had a black choker around his neck. Suprisingly, she noticed, he wasn't wearing make-up like most gothic men do. Oh well, the less he looked like a goth, the less he creeped her out. He looked down at her.

"I've never seen you around. Are you new here?" He looked down at her. His emerald eyes had a questioning look in them as he looked at her.

"U-uhm, yes. I'm a little lost though." Lilli looked at her surroundings. When had those lockers gotten there?

The teenager laughed. "I'll say, you're all the way in the eleventh grade's unit. How'd you end up here? Didn't anyone show you to your classes?" There was something odd about this girl. She sort of reminded him of Vash...'That ass couldn't have a sister as innocent as this,' he thought. '...Or could he?'

"Oh, my bruder had to go to his classes. I tried to find my own way to class, but like I said, I sort of got lost." She let out a nervous sigh.

'She must be Vash's little sister. Maybe I could toy around with her...Then again, Vash had probably already warned her not to step near me.' Then a plan formed in his head. He gave himself a mental high-five. His sexy British ass had just come up with a marvelous plan to get back at Vash for what he did Queen Victoria knows how many years ago. "You must be Vash's little sister. If that's the case, I'll show you to class." He gently took her hand and smiled at her.  
Lilli looked up at him, suprised by the sudden action.

"O-Okay." She just then noticed a blush was forming on her cheeks as she felt her face heat up. '...What? Why is my face heating up?' she wondered to herself.  
The teenager noticed her blush and almost smirked. Instead, he fostered a caring look on his face.

"You okay? Your face is red." Lilli looked up at him from her sudden train of thoughts and her blush deepened.

"I-It is?"

The teenager nodded, and put his hand on her forehead. He almost laughed when he saw her blush deepen."Well, you're not sick." He paused slightly, looking down at her. He towered over her. It figured, since she was a ninth grader and he was in eleventh grade. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Lilli," she said while looking away. The blush was far from leaving her face yet.

The teenager chuckled. "I'm Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. Pleased to meet you."

Lilli's eyes widened as she stopped walking. This was that guy her brother had told her to look out for! She mentally slapped herself for falling into such a trap. Then again, he could be nice. It could be that he just cared for everyone in the school, and she was no exception. Bruder could just hate him. Vash hates a lot of people now that Lilli thinks about it...No! Her brother told her to stay away from Arthur. Vash doesn't give her orders without reason.

Arthur looked back at her. "You seem to be spacing out a lot."

Lilli nodded. "Yeah, it's just my brother told me to look out for you. And I sort of broke that promise just now." Wait, what? She slapped herself mentally again. Why was she telling him all this? He turned around and took her face into his hands. She blushed at the feeling of Arthur's fingers. "I can assure you, Lilli, I am not going to hurt you just because I don't like your brother." He leaned in closer to her face.

She could smell his breath {Minty. Was that his toothpaste, or mints?}, and even feel his warm breath on her skin. She felt a strong blush burst out across her cheeks again. "B-But bruder told me to look out for you..."

Arthur looked her in the eyes. So far his plan was going smoothly. All he needed now was time for her to realize that she had fallen for him. All girls did eventually. "Did your brother tell you he doesn't like me because I told him his sister was cute?"

Lilli looked up, a bit suprised. She knew Vash would probably kill someone if they said that, so what he said had a possibility of being true. "R-Really?"

Arthur smiled and nodded, leaning in further. He rested his forehead against hers, his lips almost touching hers. A smirk was pulling at his lips. It was taking all his willpower not to smirk, but then again, it was taking all his willpower not to lean down and kiss her. Wait, what? Did he just...no. "Really." His words were almost a whisper, dwelling on his lips a little longer than they should have. He pulled his head back and stood straight up. He looked down at her with his famous trade-make smirk. He had chosen to lose his willpower to the smirk. He still couldn't figure out why he had wanted to kiss her. Was he that desperate? "If we don't get going, you're going to be late for class."

Lilli was still a little struck by what just happened, but simply nodded as she followed him to her classroom.

"How am I not late? I thought that school started a while ago," said Lilli.

"It did. For the upper grades. Each class starts at a ten minute time difference. Twelfth grade starts at 7, eleventh starts at 7:10, tenth starts at 7:20, ect.," explained Arthur.

"Why is that?"

"It's so that we can clear the hallways, and I can yell at people who aren't in class. The people that are supposed to be in class and not running an errand, anyways."

"...Oh."

Arthur paused outside of the classroom door to kiss her cheek. He leaned in towards her ear and whispered, "You're beautiful."  
Lilli looked up at him, a little suprise showed in her green eyes. "T-Thank you." What the hell? Go away, blush. You're not welcome right now.  
Arthur nodded. "Now come on, let's get you in the classroom." He opened the classroom door and watched her walk in before closing the door and going back to his duties.

Since the grade levels get out at different times, Vash had to go home before Lilli, who would get out of school thirty minutes later. (They wait ten minutes for every grade to walk home before letting the next grade go. ._. Don't ask. Please.)

When Lilli was finally dismissed, she walked out of the front doors of the school and was greeted by a familiar face that she had only met seven hours ago. Or was it eight? She had lost count, not that the length of school mattered to her that much.

"Hey," said Arthur, smirking. Had he just kept smirking all the seven or eight hours of school? 'That's lame,' Lilli thought to herself forcefully. Honestly, she thought his smirk was cute. No, she couldn't think that. Her brother would kill her. Well, he wouldn't kill her. She'd kill him. And she didn't want his cute smirk gone anytime soon. Wait, stop. Reply to him. Take a deep breath.

Lilli looked up at him, blushing. "What are you doing here? You were dismissed thirty minutes ago!"

"I waited for you. Is that a problem?" Arthur raised one of his too-big eyebrows slightly. He had fun teasing her, and seeing her blush. It seemed like that blush never left her face.

"Well, bruder wouldn't be happy if he saw you talking to me."

"Your brother left thirty minutes ago. I thought I'd walk you home, since he was too rude to wait for you."

Lilli looked up at him. "Are you trying to committ suicide? Vash wouldn't like that." She paused. Wait, she actually didn't know her way home from here. Vash had led her here this morning and she had forgotten how to get back. Damn it, now she had to follow him. No, play cool. Pretend you know the way.

"Well, I don't like the fact he left his sister here because she got out thirty minutes later than him." Arthur frowned.

Lilli frowned as well. "It's a school rule. You only stayed because you're supposed to get kids to go home so the next grade can be dismissed."

"I could've let him stay if he asked."

"Why are you so persistant on walking me home?" Lilli was getting a little bit upset that Arthur was making a big fuss over her walking home, even if she didn't know her way home.

"Around here anything can happen. I just want to make sure you get home safely." Arthur put a real look of concern on his face. He was done with faking for now. This plan would never succeed without real care. "You know what a horrible neighborhood this is. Anything could happen to you if you walk alone."

Lilli's face switched from stubborn to suprise. He didn't seem like he was acting...Maybe she could trust him. Would her brother really mind?

"Take my hand," said Arthur. He held out his hand with a stern look on his face

.  
Lilli looked up at him, then back at his hand. She finally slipped her small hand into his much bigger one. "I can trust you, right?"

Arthur let out a light chuckle. "Yes, Lilli, you can trust me. Your house is this way, right?" He pointed towards the road to her house.

Lilli was a little confused. How did he know where her house was? Had we watched Vash walk home? Oh well. She simply nodded and followed the route to her house with Arthur. "Um, Arthur, how do you know where I live?" She asked after a long silence.

"I used to visit Vash when we had to work on a science project together. I had to come to his house a couple times, and the route sort of just stuck in my head."

Lilli pondered on if he was telling the truth, then remembered that she had seen a kid with blonde, messy hair and green eyes a couple times in her house before. He had been in Vash's room, and she would talk to him when her brother was out of the room. Wait, why was she thinking about this? Didn't she trust Arthur at all? She didn't trust him enough if she was asking herself these questions.

"Hey, you okay?" She blinked out of her thoughts and looked over at Arthur. Why was he always asking that? Was she spacing out that much?

"Yeah... Arthur, why do you always ask me if I'm fine?" Lilli stopped walking as she asked this question.

Arthur stopped walking and looked over at her. He turned so that he was facing her. "Am I suddenly not allowed to know if something's wrong with you since you've stayed silent almost the whole entire walk home?" Lilli almost didn't even notice that they were almost right in front of the apartment. Actually, they almost were. They were just off by a couple centimeters.

"..." Lilli heaved a sigh. "Well, thanks for walking me home."

"No problem," Arthur said chuckling. He leaned in and kissed her cheek. Her eyes widened a little in suprise as she looked up at him. He was already walking away. Lilli tried to shrug off the kiss and walked inside of the apartment she shared with her brother.

"Bruder, I'm home!" Lilli walked through the door and slipped off her shoes near the entrance, off to the side. She put her bag down on the couch and looked around for her brother. She walked up to the table and found her brother standing near the window. She immediately noticed that window looked down and out to where Arthur and her had been standing just a minute ago. She froze and her eyes widened. He turned around to face her and raised one of his eyebrows.

"Who was that?"

Even if it was a simple question, Lilli hadn't mentally prepared herself to lie to her brother. She messed with a loose string on the hem of her sleeve.

"...Lilli? Who was that?" Vash repeated.

"W-Well...Arthur walked me home." She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eyes.

"...Why did he walk you home?"

"He offered to walk m-me home, and well...You know what could've happened if I walked home alone." She gave her brother an exhausted glance. She didn't want to have to go through the trouble of him asking questions, or her having to lie. Why didn't he just use his common sense, or ask Arthur?... It would be less of a pain for her if he did that.

"..." Vash stayed silent for a couple minutes. He honestly didn't know how to reply. Once or twice he tried to say something and opened his mouth, but no words came out. For once, he didn't know what to make of the situation. He didn't know whether he wanted to shoot Arthur in the face or just let it go like nothing happened. He looked over at Lilli, trying to decide on what to do. He wouldn't have liked it if she had gotten hurt...

He sighed. He knew she was telling the truth because she had never lied to him before. "Go get your homework done."

Lilli almost sighed in relief. She hadn't been expecting to get off that easily. She nodded. "Yes, bruder." She walked back into the living room, grabbing her bag and carrying it into her room. After she closed the door, she felt her knees getting weak. She rested her back on the closed door as she thought. She thought of how lucky Arthur was not to be killed by Vash for what he had seen. She was lucky that her brother wasn't rampaging around with his gun. She was lucky that she was even allowed to go to this school, seeing as all the other schools around this area were a lot worse.

Wait...Why was she thankful that Arthur wasn't dead? Why WASN'T Vash killing him this very minute? Millions of questions flew around Lilli's head. She began to feel lightheaded, so she used almost all of her strength to stand up. It took the rest of the her strength to walk over to her nightstand and get her iPod before plopping down on her bed and turning on the device. She put her iPod on shuffle, and to her great annoyance her iPod suddenly died. She must've forgotten to turn it off last night.  
She turned over, putting her iPod back on her nightstand. She hadn't had any homework, seeing as it was the first day of school. Today had been...Different. Much, MUCH, different. That boy, Arthur, was weird. Not weird...Different. Everything about her life in England was just...different. It wasn't like she lived in the best part of the country, either. Already, she had been out of the house eight or seven hours and she had at least ten people her brother knew came up to her offering her drugs, cigarrettes, or alcohol. Things had been much better in Switzerland and Liechtenstein. She had learned that if you went to this school, people called you by a country's name according to where you were from, or what your heritage was. She must've been the only one from Liechtenstein, because that's what they called her.

Suddenly, she saw her door open as Vash stepped in. She sat up and looked at him nervously, wondering what he wanted. He stood in front of her with a stoic look on his face.

"Lilli...Oh, Lilli..."

He put his heads in his hands, feeling his knees getting weak. What was it about people entering Lilli's room and having their knees get weak?

Lilli could do was look down in shame. He had warned her to stay away from him, and she had disobeyed him...On the other hand, though, Arthur seemed like a nice person. Vash just doesn't like a lot of people, she tried telling herself. She tried to tell her that over and over while the silence stretched. She could feel her brother's ashamed gaze on her. She looked down at her hands folded neatly in her lap, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Lilli..."

She was suprised to hear her brother speak so suddenly. She jolted her head up and looked at him. "Y-Yes, bruder?"

"Lilli, what did I tell you? I don't want you to get hurt by that sick, twisted bastard!" Vash had a pained look on his face, and his voice was shaking with worry. "He didn't do anything else to you, did he?"

"No, bruder! He just walked me home, and nothing else!" She was sitting up completely straight on her bed now, looking her brother squarely in the eye. Judging by his expression, her eyes were clouded with panic and fear. Her voice sounded a bit too desperate. Was she that desperate?

Vash paused, staring at her for a minute. His head wasn't in his hands anymore. He took this into serious consideration. "...Lilli."

"Bruder?"

"...If he touches you inappropriately, you tell me. I can't stop you from hanging out with him. Just please be careful."

What. What. WHAT. He hadn't killed Arthur? He hadn't gone off with his gun yet? He...was LETTING her hang out with him? Don't push your luck, Lilli.  
Lilli walked up to him and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, bruder!"

~END CHAPTER ONE~~~~~~ ಡuಡ

INDENTATION. Y U NO LIKE ME. ;A;


	2. The Punk Gets Jealous

"Oi, Lilli!"

Lilli didn't need to turn around to see who was running up to her. Arthur Kirkland's voice was so easy to recogize, now that he was her best friend. If she did turn around she knew she would see his uniform battered up as always. Not that it didn't look good on him, it looked marvelous. It fit his figure very well, and you'd be suprised how much he cares about figure-fitting clothes. Actually, deep down, he was very girly. You wouldn't be able to tell when you first met him. You had to get to know him for a couple days before you realize he's probably better off being a girl. Although, Lilli thought, he does make a hot gu-

"Why-" pant "didn't-" pant "you-" pant "answer your-" pant "phone last night?" Pant pant pant. He had his hands on his knees, and he was slouched over trying to catch his breath. His head was bent and he was looking down at the ground, so his hair hung over his face as he caught his breath. After a second he stood up straight and looked at her questioningly, obviously wanting an answer to his question.

"My phone?" Lilli paused, putting a finger to her chin. What had she done with her phone last night? Wait, last night... Oh, she had turned it off, hadn't she? Now it was somewhere in the bottom of her purse. [Yes, she has a purse. Lolumad?] She fished around her purse until she pulled it out and turned it on. Twelve missed calls from Arthur, 72 unread text messages from Arthur, and her battery was about to die. Marvelous. Using the last of her battery, she read half of the 72 unread text messages. Her phone conveniently died as soon as they got to school. She seriously had to get into the habit of charging her phone before school.

She tucked her phone back into the bottom of her purse and looked back up at him, a tad bit amused by the situation. "Were you that bored last night?"

The look he gave her was far from amused. "You weren't there. You didn't die of boredom over nine thousand times!" He practically hissed his words. Lilli knew he was just kidding around, though. Doesn't that prove she was his best friend? Any one else would've thought he was being serious. Lilli was giggling while he went on ranting. This was only normal for the two. There were nasty rumors going around, stretching as far as to calling Arthur a pedophile and calling Lilli a slut that just wants to get in his pants. It wasn't like they cared. They knew these rumors were just made up.

Even Vash was starting to let Arthur come over less. He proclaimed that Lilli shouldn't be hanging out with "trash like that." There wasn't anything wrong with Arthur, at least Lilli thought so. Swinging her purse back onto her arm, she waited patiently for Arthur to get done with his small rant. That was one of the reasons she was his best friend, he had said once. It was because she always listened to him.

~Arthur's POV~

"-even the Queen has more grace than that stupid slut! I mean, s-" Arthur paused and looked at her. Damn, she had that all-knowing look on her face. He would never admit it, but it made her look cu-

"Are you done ranting, Arthur?" She asked calmly, still holding her all-knowing look on her face. Her look was complete with a small smile, and- bollocks, was that a twinkle in her eye? She was torturing me. It's seemed like she's been torturing me ever since I took a fancying to her. Of course, once her brother {the damn wanker!} found out that I liked her, he's been letting my visiting time spiral down from almost two days to an hour. Now she just comes over to my house, not that I mind. I was happier having her at my house. She wasn't that happy at her house anymore, now that Vash was watching her more closer. I suppose it's my fault for putting my arm around her that one time? Maybe it was when I kissed her on the cheek.

...I am quite the idiot, aren't I? One day, I'm going to kick myself for being quite the idio- Oh shit, I forgot to pay attention where I was walking. Did I just walk into a lampost, and was she...laughing? She found it funny when I hurt myself? ...All right, that was nice. At least she was laughing. I grinned and corrected my path, walking right next to her. Was this what normal people would call flirting? No, no. Flirting only happens when you talk to people you like. I can't like her, my plan would be ruined. I was supposed to get back at Vash.

She's tugging at my sleeve now. I spaced out again, I believe. We're now at my place [She knows the route by heart now] and she's lead me up the steps while I was in my daze. I shook my head roughly a couple of times and then grinned sheepishly. "Sorry!" I apologized. "I must've not gotten enough sleep last night."

Oh dear Queen Victoria, that smile. That was enough to make my heart melt. "If you need more sleep, I can go home."

"No!" The words were out of my mouth before I could stop them. I blushed heavily. As we became closer, I noticed I blushed more than she did. I don't know why, maybe it was because I was warming up to her, and her to me. "Please stay," I said more calmly, letting my blush die out. "It would be lovely if you could stay longer."

She nodded. "If you want me to, I will. Quite honestly, I have nothing better to do~" Oh, that made me feel grand. At least she was staying. I swiftly ran up the stairs with Lilli right on my heels. I lived alone, so there was no need to worry about pesky parents barging in or making fun of me for hanging out with a girl. Any how, I crashed down onto my bed and my hands ran through my hair. Lilli took out her charger and plugged in her phone, reading the rest of the messages, sitting down on one of his bean bag chairs. Suddenly, her breath hitched.

I cast her a questioning look, sitting up. "Lilli? What's wrong?"

No answer.

"Lilli?" I hopped off my bed and walked over to her and looked over her shoulder, looking at her phone. What the-

Alfred Jones. That idiot! I snatched the phone from Lilli's hand and deleted the picture message. What was he doing, sending her messages like that? And was that... a BLUSH on Lilli's face? Hell, even I was blushing a little bit. Alfred, you cunt! Sending Lilli shirtless pictures of yourself just because you're in twelfth grade! Wait, I hadn't read the message. There had to be a logical reason behind that. Wait, I thought that over. This is ALFRED we're talking about. Ahahaha, unlikely. I don't even think he has half a brain. He made it clear to everyone he wanted Lilli. Vash made it clear he preferred Lilli to go out with Alfred rather than me. I didn't know who Lilli preferred, though. The topic of dating has never come up between us, and I don't want to be the one to ruin it.

I must've forgotten that I was holding her phone, because a second later it slipped out of my hand and onto the floor. Lilli was looking up at me, her blush still in place. She really did look good with that blush, but it would have to go away eventually. But right now, it didn't look like it was leaving any time soon.

"Arthur...?" Her voice brought me back to reality. I looked at her sternly. "Why is his number on your phone?"

She shrugged. A simple, innocent shrug. One that could be commonly mistaken for anything, but right now it was just an innocent shrug. "How should I know? It just appeared there, and he hasn't bothered me much since last night." Pausing, she put a finger on her chin as she thought. "Actually, he was talking to me in school yesterday..."

Was that anger? Oh well, something was bubbling in my stomach. It could be my cooking, seeing as it wasn't that great. Anyways, I think it was anger. Anger was bubbling in my stomach, and I wasn't sure how to react. The only thing I could think of to do was to put my hand on her shoulder and said, "Don't talk to him." while giving her a stern look. She seemed to be either too scared to reply properly, or just in shock, because she just nodded her head. Oh bollocks, I had terrified her. Just wonderful.

Reaching down to grab her phone, she finally replied. "I was only going to delete it. He's just a bother, nothing more." She had done it. She answered the unspoken question. I hadn't terrified her, and she had done nothing wrong. He was just being a pest to her. I immediately felt horrible assuming she liked him, or that she liked the picture of him. He needed something to break the ice, quickly. What could h-

"Arthur, come here!" Lilli was now sitting at his desktop computer. She had the internet open and was on some website called "Omegle." Who was she talking to, and why was she using his web camera?

The person on the other line was Norwegian. His blonde hair stood out against his dull blue eyes, and he was smiling. There was a curl floating next to his head, and some sort of dot near it. He was talking rapidly in Norwegian, and Lilli understood everything he was saying. How many different languages could that girl speak, anyways? And what in the bloody hell was that git saying to her? Judging from her laughter, nothing too horrible. Good, don't hit on her, Norwegian scum.

"What's he saying to you?" I asked curiously.

"He just asked me if I wanted to come swimming with him!" She said in-between giggles.

"...What in the name of King Henry is so great about that?" I asked stubbornly.

She giggled. Damn, her giggle was beautiful. "It's winter there! The only thing you could do is go sledding!"

As I watched her giggle, I think I fell deeper in love with her.

At this point, was that even possible?

{Authors's notes! BU LOLOLOLOLOLOL, I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF THERE IS A KING HENRY. XD I JUST MADE UP SOME SHIT. But this is so OOC! .3. Review?}


	3. The Punk Falls In Love

Fffffff- These chapters just keep getting shorter and shorter. DB

Anyhow, I'll stop ranting and return you to the story~ ]  
~Still from Arthur's POV~

The plan.

I had completely forgotten about the plan. Wasn't that stupid of me? The only reason I started hanging out with her was because of the plan. And now here I am, laying on my bed, thinking of her. Falling for her wasn't part of the plan. Then again, neither was any of the other stupid shit I had done. Oh well, I'd have to make do with what I have now.

Sitting up, I pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil. I sat at my desk and decided to plan this properly. I couldn't take the risk of messing up, not now at least. First, I needed a way to get closer to Vash. I had done that, by getting close to Lilli. Step one complete. Step two, make her fall for me. Half-way done, I'd wager. Step three-

Step three. What was I going to do for step three? The strict laws in England limited my choices. It's not like I was going to kill the damn bloke, but I certainly wasn't going to let him just go on with his life, either. Fighting was too risky. Breaking Lilli's heart?

No.

What?

NO. You don't want to. Even if you won't admit it, I will. You love her.

BLOODY HELL! Go away, heart! You're not welcome at an inconvenient time like this. You're going to ruin the plan.

No, I'm here to make it better~ With me, I can make your plan more believe-able and you won't have to die alone!

WHAT. Who said I was going to die alone? Certainly only you think that! Now bugger off, I'm thinking of a plan.

You won't regret my decision in the end, Artie!~

Damn heart. I didn't need you anyways. Anyways, back to the plan. Step three. What can I do for step three? Steal all of Vash's guns? ...What am I, three? That plan is stupid!

Knocking. Who's knocking at my door at this time of night? It's midnight right now, isn't it? No, wait, it was one in the morning. Anyways, I should get up and get the door. I swear, if it's another one of those damn girl scouts...I would buy their cookies, just not right now. Maybe I would buy them now. God damn it, I wanted girl scout cookies now.

Sprinting down the stairs, I unlocked the door and opened it. I glanced to the table next to the door, making sure my wallet was there. Now that I think about it, I really was in the mood for girl scout cookies. I wonder what kind they had. Wait, Artie. What could little five-year-old cookie selling girls want with you at one in the morning?

Wait, no. That was Vash. What. VASH, WHAT. WHAT IS VASH DOING AT MY HOUSE. Play cool, I told myself.

"Put some clothes on, scoundrel," was the first thing he said. I looked down at my chest and, sure enough, I only had pants on and my Union Jack boxers. Wonderful, what a nice way to impress Vash into thinking I was good enough to date his sister. Oh shit, my tattoo. Don't turn around, I told myself. Keep him behind you so he doesn't see the tattoo on your back.

"It's one in the morning, I don't need to have a shirt on," I replied calmly. "...Say, do you have any girl scout cookies with you?" Oh god, the look on his face was priceless. He was reaching into his back pocket- OH MY GOD, HE DID HAVE GIRL SCOUT COOKIES. I looked at them, raised an eyebrow, and then looked back up to him.

"What? You asked if I had any girl scout cookies." He paused, looking at the box. "Want one?" Vash probably knew I was questioning as to why the bloody hell he had girl scout cookies in his pocket.

My eyes glanced back down to the box, then back up at him. "Sure. Come in, first." I opened the door completely, and gave room for him to come in. I was careful not to turn my back to him, because of the tattoo. If he saw that, I was dead and so was my plan. "Take off your shoes, please." Wait, what. Did I just tell him to take off his shoes? Who was I, a fourty-two-year-old virgin with twenty million cats? Since when did I care if people took off their shoes in my house? And...Oh lord, I had just said please.

Anyways, he took off his shoes like I asked him to. I turned on the living room light and collapsed down on the sofa. He sat down on the loveseat opposite of the couch. Putting the cookies down on the table, he asked me a question. You wouldn't believe the question he asked. "Do you love Lilli?"

Blush. That had to be a blush on my face. My whole enter body froze up, and I was stuck looking at the ceiling. My hands were frozen on my forehead, and I didn't think I could move. That was, until I fell off the couch. "W-What? Re-phrase the question, please." I've never felt this sheepish, or ashamed. Why was I blushing? Wait. Heart, bloody hell. I told you not to interfere! Well, this is embarrassing. I sat up on the floor, my back against the couch. I hope he hadn't seen my tattoo.

"Do you love Lilli?" he asked again. He sounded paranoid. "Sit up and answer the question, rebellion."

I glared at him. "Yes, I love her." Wait, what did I just say? Did I just...NO. I don't love her! Fuck you, heart.

"Don't hurt her."

What. I need to ban that word from my dictionary, I use it too much. But, Vash had just...let me love his sister? Why was he doing this? Did she like me, and he found out, and now he was... I reached for a girl scout cookie, letting my mind wander. Keep calm and eat a cookie, Kirkland. [LOL SEE WHAT I DID THERE? 8D]

"You just gave me permission."

He stared at me, and I stared back blandly while munching on the cookie. Oh, I had always loved the chocolate mint cookies. They were my absolute favorite. I could eat ten boxes in a minute. I should try that one day, shouldn't I? Wait, focus. You don't want this to go the wrong way.

"Yes, I did. I swear, Kirkland, if you hurt her-!"

I chuckled. I had permission. This was going smoothly. The plan was setting in motion. "Calm down, you prick. I wouldn't dream of hurting her. Would I hurt her if I really loved her?"

"It happens a lot, Kirkland. You know that."

"Yes, I do know. However, I have no intentions of hurting your sister." Lies. Or were they? No, I wasn't going to hurt her. Just Vash. I could, and would, manage that. I promise myself that much.

"You'd better keep your promise, Kirkland. One wrong step out of line and I'll kill you." The silence following those words was quite awkward. "I should go," he said. "Take the girl scout cookies, you seem to be enjoying them."

"Uh, thanks," I said, still in a daze from what had happened. "Tell Lilli I said hi." Absentmindedly, I found my way up the stairs with the girl scout cookies in my hand. Collapsing on my bed, I looked back at the plan. Step three.

I was half-asleep. I didn't know if I knew what I was doing, but I didn't care. Step three: Propose to Lilli. I doodled a small sketch of the ring I would want to give her, and then passed out in the middle of shading it.

I'd say that was a night well spent, I thought to myself as I fell asleep.


	4. So They Fell In Love

{Authors note:  
I CANNOT SPELLLL DB 16:51Haley YAYY "What do you say we go back to my room and do some math: Add a bed, subtract our clothes, divide your legs, and multiply."  
MAKE HIM USE A PICK UP LINE LIKE THAT.  
ROFL.  
MAYBE, HALEY. MAYBE.}

~Arthur's POV!~

Fuck.

Fuck, fuck, fuck.

My heart had been right.

I love Lilli.

I could hear my heart taunting me. It's words echoed in my head. "I was right, you love her!~ I was right, you love her!~ I was right, you love her!~"

Strange as it was, I couldn't bring myself to be annoyed. I was happy, actually. Being happy wasn't bad, but I knew somewhere deep down inside Lilli was more of my friend than a tool that I was using to get to her brother. Actually, I was noticing her brother less and less. Lilli was the only thing I was concerned about now.

Fourteen months. I had known that attractive girl for fourteen months, and I'm in love with her. I had finally brought myself to realize I was in love with Lilli Zwingli. Lilli Zwingli, the princess of Liechtenstein, and Arthur Kirkland, the punk of England, were in love. This, I think, is what people would call ironic. I think it's like a fantasy, really. Here I am, sitting in math class, and the only thing I can do is think about her. I was drawing her right now, and I was thinking about her. She looked lovely in the wedding dress I had designed on the scrap piece of paper I was writing my math notes on. Fuck you, teacher. I know that finding the area to a triangle is half the base times height.

The more I thought about it, the more I loved thinking about it. That was something Alfred could never tell her. All he could tell her is that he's the quarter back of the football team. I could tell her that I loved her with all my soul, and wanted to be her boyfriend. He could love her forever, and Alfred would cheat on her and get wasted and-

"Arthur! The bell rang, you idiot!"

"Shut up, you stupid git. I knew that the bell rang," Arthur scowled to Vash. It was weird, even Vash didn't mind him that much anymore. Arthur didn't mind Vash either, making the plan pointless. The more Arthur got to know Lilli, the more he didn't mind Vash. His heart was taking over him, making him weak and a fool for love. Carefully putting the paper in his binder, he exited the room and went to his locker. Would you believe that even though they were in different grades, they had lockers right next to each other's?

My heart skipped a beat when he saw her. Boy, did her dress look awfully cute on her today. I mean, it hugged all of her curves, it covered her arms and fell over her legs to the perfect extent...Stripes looked good on the girl, damn it.

"Arthur!" She noticed me, looking at me while I put in my combination. "Arthur, wrong locker." Oh, that wasn't my locker. Heh, oops. I walked over to my locker on the other side of her, brushing against her slightly as I did so. I put my combination into my own locker and opened it.

"Anything new happening, Lilli?~" I asked. You wouldn't believe how much happier she'd get after I asked her this. That simple question, funny as it is, always got her attention and made her talkative. Today was absolutely no exception.

"Valentine's Day is next week!"

My breath hitched. Valentine's day, shit. I didn't plan this. I was so caught up with my schoolwork that I never noticed. I looked over at her. She was getting her books out of her locker. Before I knew it, my hand darted out and grabbed her arm. She looked up at me, startled.

"Lilli."

She looked up at me, a questioning look in those gorgeous eyes. I had to ask her now if I ever wanted anything to happen.

"W-Will you...go on a date with me on Valentine's day?" Damn it, Kirkland. You made it too short and straight-to-the-point. You could've done some romantic speech or something, you bloody idiot. I mean, s-

"Of course!"

...She said yes. SHE SAID YES! Oh dear Ron Weasley, I was so happy I could kiss her. So I did. I pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her cheek. We were both blushing, and by God that blush was perfect on her. It even matched her dress. I knew Vash was probably looking on at us, and was about ready to kill me, but I couldn't care less about him right now. What mattered was that I was here with Lilli, and she agreed to go on a date with me. The only thing that could stop me was the bell, which wasn't going to ring any time soon.

.

Fuck you, life. You love proving me wrong, don't you? Ah, I have to let go of her now or else she'll be late for class. I let her go regretfully, and she kissed my cheek back. Oh my god, my blush darkened. I was suddenly glad I would be seeing her in a mere thirty minutes. Wait. We weren't going to class, we were going home. I closed my locker after getting my homework out and ran outside to do my duties. I still had to make sure every grade level got home safely, even if I was in twelfth grade now.

As I watched the other twelfth graders pass, I made sure none of them did the shit they're not supposed to do. None of them could ever be compared to Lilli, I noticed. None of them could ever wear their uniforms quite the same way as her. None of them had her beauty. That was the glorious part of this all, she was so unique. Her body, her hair...none of it compared to anyone else. Her personality was beautiful. She-

She was coming out of the building. I almost jumped up to go hug her, but I held my ground. All I could see was her. None of the other potheads that went to our school, just her. Her and her graceful self, her graceful walk, her graceful smile. She was coming closer. Alfred could never see her now, he wasn't in this school anymore. She didn't love Alfred, she didn't go on a date with him. But she was willing to go on a date with me. I could hardly believe my luck. If she told me she loved me, I think I would die. Keep calm, Kirkland. She's coming, she's here-!

"Arthur!" She was as cheerful as ever. Everything about her seemed so lovely. Even that shiver- was she cold? I took off my jacket and put it on her shoulders. She blushed.

"You looked cold," I explained, giving her a small smile. In return, she gave me one of those absolutely perfect smiles that was so small, so graceful...

The ninth graders were all gone. We were the only ones left. I took her hand and held it into mine. "Who's place are we crashing at tonight?"

"Yours, of course~" She let out a tiny giggle. I think I've told myself a thousand times how perfect and beautiful that giggle is. A perfect giggle for a perfect girl.

I smiled. "Of course, mon cheri." Was that...FRENCH that had just escaped my lips? Ohh, how I hated France with a burning passion. But...she actually blushed at the French? All right! Maybe I should take French lessons just for her. It would be worth seeing that blush and small, yet beautiful smile...

We were in front of my house. Not that I was suprised, of course. I didn't live that far away from the school. I unlocked the door and threw my bag down on the couch. Her bag followed suit. It's weird, I never noticed her bag matches her dress perfectly. Throwing his body down on the couch, he grabbed the T.V. remote. It was Friday, so he didn't have to worry about getting up at o'dark in the morning tomorrow. Blushing, he noticed Lilli looked lonely where she was standing.

"C-Can I sit next to you...?"

His feet flew up instantly, and he was sitting up. The two spaces next to him were avaliable, although she chose to sit on the exact same cushion as him. He wondered if it would be going too far putting his arm around her, but he risked it. Her face flared red immediately, her blush spreading all over her face. Although her face was red, she was smiling. That smile...that was enough to make Arthur grin. She was so tempting, sitting there with her red face- oh God, she had put her head on her shoulder. I put my hand a little bit above her knee. This was like a war, now, to see who was more affectionate.

This little war would've kept going had her cell phone not started ringing. She looked at her purse and dug out her phone and continued to answer it.

"Hallo?"..."Was? Nein!"..."Schwanzlutscher. Wie geht es ihnen?" ..."Ernsthaft? Whatever," she finally switched back to English. She had told me German was her first language, but I never thought twice about her soft voice having to speak such a rough language. What the hell that wasn't turning me on was it...? OH MY GOD, I'M A PEDOPHILE! OH DEAR LORD, WHAT HAVE I D-

Her phone closed with a loud snapping noise. I looked over at her. "Who was that?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess someone gave out my number and now people are prank calling me," she answered.

I kissed her on the cheek. "Don't let them get to you." Don't move your hand up any further on her leg, my heart told me. I obeyed my heart for once and just stuck to the basics.

She smiled at me. "So, you were saying something about a...date earlier?"

I grinned. "I want to take you out for Valentine's day," I said, my voice smoother than it had been all month. Actually, my voice had been kind of shaky all month. Now, my voice was very smooth and normal. When I say normal, I mean back to how it was before I met Lilli.

"Where are you going to take me?" she asked. She brought her hand up and held it with the hand that I had over her shoulder. Simple moves like that made me blush.

"Somewhere. Wear a dress, though~ I love seeing you in dresses."

She picked her head off of my shoulder and kissed my cheek. "Will do!~"

~~~~~~BEFORE THE DATE :D~~~~

Bollocks, I hope I look okay. I looked over my reflection in the mirror. I fucking hated suits. They made me feel like a monkey. The black dress coat and pants stood out against the white shirt. The tie...where did I put the ti- Oh wait, it was on my head. I was testing my ninja moves that my friend Kiku taught me, and suprisingly enough it worked. I could still bend in the monkey suit business men called a "dress-suit."

My phone vibrated. I had put it on vibrate, seeing as we were going to a fancy restaurant. I didn't want "God Save The Queen" blasting in the middle of our dinner if I happened to get a text. I picked up my phone and checked the message.

6:27 Lilli Luvv 3 When are you going to pick me up? I need to know if you like this dress. It makes me feel like a prostitute. :/

My fingers ran over the keyboard on my phone as I texted back.

6:29 Artie Unicorn You should NEVER feel like a prostitute. You're beautiful, Lilli. :)

I sent that bitch a smilie face. Bitches love smilie faces. {I HAD TO. XD For those of you who don't know, it's from the Boondocks.}

I pocketed my phone, my fags [He doesn't smoke, they're for Scotland {Who, in here, is called Allester.}. =3=] , grabbed my keys, locked the house, and ran out to the car. I quickly drove over to Lilli's house. I ran inside, not bothering to say hello to Vash, and ran into Lilli's room.

She was beautiful. Her hair was down, she had a silver bow in it, and her dress. Oh god, that dress. It went down to her mid-thigh, and it was a simple silver. It had small white dots all over the dress. It was so simple, and it looked beautiful on her. I almost forgot to breathe. Taking a deep breath, I looked her in the eye. "You're beautiful, luv."

The joyed look on her face from that stupid little comment was marvelous. I could list a million words for how drop-dead gorgeous she looked...but I'd rather save my words for later.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked. I held out my hand, and she took it. She looked up at me and giggled. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"Practicing to be a ninja, now?" Fuck! I had forgotten to remove the tie from my head! Blushing beet red, I took the tie off of my head and put it back around my neck. She was still smiling at me when I led her out the door, and into the car.

The date was magnificent. She was smiling the whole way through and- damn, she was wearing lipstick. That killed me, that she could make such cheap make-up look so extraordinary. She was so beautiful throughout the whole date. The real fun started when we got back into the car.

"Jesus christ!" She exclaimed, taking off her heels. I took my phone out and turned it back on, and she did the same. While he waited for his slow-ass phone to load, he turned on the radio. Oh, classic rock had never sounded better after that horrible dining music. The food was great, but not being able to slack off and be a complete gentlemen was a waste of time. Who needed to be a gentlemen when your girlfriend loved you completely the same when you were a punk?

I leaned over and kissed her. Her eyes widened, and she blushed. Nevertheless, she kissed back. I was actually quite suprised to find such an innocent young woman like her doing that. 


	5. The Relation is Normal For Once

{{Author's note.  
I THROW MY KEYBOARD IN THE AIR SOMETIMES, SAYIN AYOOOOO THIS STORY'S TOO LONG-O.  
I WANT TO CELEBRATE AND LIVE MAH LIFE,  
NOT CRAMPED BEHIND A COMPUTER WRITING STUPID FANFICTIONS ALL MY LIFE. =3= ;^; }}

"...And then you can stay at the Intercontinentiar Hoter. It's a five star hoter and it has very good services. Does that sound rike a pran, Arthur?" {1}

"Yeah, it sounds like a great plan! Thanks for the help, Kiku." I pocketed the address (that just so happened to be written in Japanese, English, and the Japanese pronounciation. It also came in a variety of different colors. Is this chap great, or what!) and looked back over at him. "Will you be coming with us?"

Kiku looked taken aback at this. "Oh, no! I courdn't interfere with your rerationship, Arthur! Why are you brushing?"

I was blushing? Bollocks, I was. I could feel my face heat up instantly. I had almost forgotten that I was going out with Lilli now. She was going into eleventh grade, and I had decided to stay at the school and take college courses that my teachers had offered me. I was only going to take them for the time period they had offered me, which was one year. I could deal with that, so that way I was in college at the same time as Lilli. After adding up our years, we were going to be in college the same number of years.

"A-Ah, thank you for being considerate," I finally stumbled out. "Do you think she'll like it? I mean, it is a month away from home..."

The smaller Japanese man put his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, it'rr go just fine Arthur!"

"I-I hope so too. Do you th-"

Oh she makes me feel like shit, it's always something, but I can't get over it (she think's it's nothin) because she's everything I as-

"Fuck you, phone," I mumbled as I took my phone out of my pocket and checked to see who was calling me. My bushy-ish eyebrows instantly went up. "I love you, phone!" I quickly pressed the talk button and held the phone up to my ear. "Ello?"

"Artie! Where are you?"

"I'd wager I'm about fifteen minutes away from my house."

"Walking, or driving?"

"Walking."

"As in, you haven't left the school yet?"

I chuckled. She was as sharp as always. "I'll be there in a minute. I'm just talking to a friend of mine."

"Hurry back, I have to show you something."

"All right, luv. I love you!"

"Ich liebe dich!"

Had she just spoken German to me? Oh well, I didn't have time to look back. I had to run home. I could make it in about two or four minutes if I sprinted. Picking up my bag, I sprinted on the sidewalk. The looks I were getting were half disgusted, half astonished. Screw them, I needed to get back to Lilli. Summer vacation was starting tomorrow, and she must be excited. I remembered she had asked me to hurry home, and that only intrigued me to run faster.

"Lilli!" I shouted as I ran through the door. I already knew she was here, as she had decided to move in. Vash, of course, was against the idea completely. He wanted her to stay with him, but he really couldn't do anything about it since she was almost eighteen.

I accidentially ran past her. Skidding to a halt, I walked back to where she had been. Pulling in to her in a tight hug, I rested my head on her shoulder. She smelled rather excellent today. Had she put on some perfume, or was that lotion? It could be her soap. Whatever it was, it made her smell as beautiful as she looked.

"What was taking you so long?" She sounded paranoid. Whoops. Heh, she won't be paranoid for long. That pout. Dear lord, that pout. It took all of my willpower not to kiss her right there.

"I was talking to Kiku, didn't I tell you?" I purred. "I have a surprise for you."

She smiled. You don't know how attractive she looked right now. She even had /my/ clothes on. My punk-styled clothes that were far too big for her, and she was wearing them and she was pouting. I had to be careful what I said to her, I never knew if it was.../that/ time of the month. "You have...a surprise?"

I nodded. "Do you want to know what it is?"

The look on her face was very interested, and at the same time curious. She was much different than what'd you expected when you first met her. I took a deep breath and took the piece of paper out of my pocket. "We're going to Japan for summer vacation."

Her suprised face is so adorable. It's all calm, like her normal face, and then her mouth opens. It opens slowly, and then her eyes get big. Then, she lets the emotion that comes after suprised take over. She had tears in her eyes as she hugged me. "Oh my gosh! How could you afford this?"

Heh, Vash had taught her to be stiff about money. That figured, the broke git. "Don't worry about it," I said. I kissed her quickly. "We can afford this."

"Are you sure?...When do we leave?"

"We leave in two weeks~" I replied calmly. I put my left hand on the small of her back, and my right hand on the back of her head. "And graduation is tomorrow. After that, you're all mine for three months~"

She giggled. It seemed like she was always giggling. Was it her second hobby, after being irresistably cute? "When should we pack to go?"

"I don't know," I admitted. "I thought that was your cliche. I've never been too far out of the country."

"Eh," she said, "wait until two days before we leave."

I kissed the top of her head and buried my face in her hair. We could stay like this forever, but I'm afraid the clock is ticking. I let go of her reluctantly, and put my almost empty bag in my room. She followed me up.

"So, what did you want to show me?"

The innocent blink told me she had forgotten about telling me anything, and then her face lit up in realization. "Oh! Yeah, that's right. I need four euros." {3}

I raised an eyebrow, giving her the money. "Why do you need four euros...?"

"You'll see when I get back," she snapped. Moody, I thought as I watched her perfect ass walk out the door. I was looking at the back of her head too, though. Not just her ass. ...Bloody hell, was that a blood stain?

Oh good god, she was on her period. She's never told me about her having a period before. I suppose she's a late bloomer? Oh well. {2} I picked up my laptop and signed onto it, my fingers moving over the keyboard swiftly. While I waited for it to load, I ran down to the kitchen and took a soda out of the refrigerator. I didn't bother looking at what type it was, because I liked all the soda I put in my fridge. The only soda I didn't like was the type that Lilli drank. The only time I do like the taste of root beer is if it's from her mouth on mine.

As I opened the soda and sipped it, I looked at my screen. Wait, pop-ups...What...

"BLOODY HELL!" What was wrong with my computer? I frantically clicked the X's on the pop-ups. Why weren't they closing? What was wrong with my computer, and was that...Oh god. I covered my eyes as I shut down my laptop and almost threw it at the wall. My wallet throbbed in my pocket just thinking about how much another one would cost, though, and prevented me from doing so.

Oh god, oh god, oh god. Had I gotten wasted and looked up...THAT or something? There was no way Lilli looked up that stuff. Even though she wasn't as innocent as meets the eye, she wasn't dirty enough to do that. Speaking of Lilli...

I looked over at her phone. She wasn't here, and it was just sitting on the edge of the bed. Hmm, I thought, it could be in danger of falling. I quickly dove and grabbed the phone, almost falling off the bed in the process. I pulled myself up before I landed on my face and turned her phone on. This...would be so interestng.

While I waited for the phone to load, I contemplated who had looked up...THAT. {4} The only two people that had access to my password (and my laptop, for that matter) were myself and Lilli. Who had...

Bzzzzzt. The phone buzzed in my hand, shaking me from the trail of my thoughts.

Alfred 22:46

yea hes an ass :/ com ovr to my place if u fel like it

Lilli 22:47

as much as i'd luv to, i can't without him getting suspicious. u know, graduation is in a couple days for himmmm

Alfred 22:47

cm wif me ill take car of u

She...she hadn't responded to it. What did this text mean? She told me he was nothing to her. He obviously wasn't nothing if he texted her like this, and if she texted back so often. Was she going out to buy something for him, or was she really on her period...? Wait, she hadn't even told you that. Don't go making false assumptions, Kirkland.

Anyhow, I turned off the phone and put it back down on the bed with shaking hands. There was no way she was cheating on me. He was a friend to her, and that was all.

...I could trust my own girlfriend, couldn't I? Gah, I was being silly about this whole thing. Good thing I decided to forget about it, because I heard the door slam shut. I quickly hid behind my laptop and began to do random bullshit I didn't even do when I was on it for a reason. Maybe she would listen to me if I tried to look sexy. Stupid as the idea was, I followed suit and threw my shirt into my closet, then went back to trolling on the internet.

"Arthur! Where are y-" Her face turned red. I mean, strawberry red. D'aww, she looked like a strawberry. My little strawberry shortcake! I'm going to start calling her that from now on.

I'm too side tracked for my own good, now on with the story! I smirked and leaned against the doorway. "You never told me what you were going to do with those four euro's, Lilli~"

She looked to the side, hiding her face from view. Honestly, she wasn't good at lying. She never had been, she never will be. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. As far as the width of her waist stood, it was even smaller than Arthur's. Normally that made him a bit worried, and it even did now. The moment stood waiting for him, though. He had to take responsibility and guide this in the right direction before it got out of hand.

Resting my chin on her shoulder, I sighed. "You could've told me you had your period." I glanced upwards towards her face, and she was blushing horribly. I kissed her on the cheek and chuckled. "I'm sorry," I muttered, not even bothering to move.

That's the one thing I could never get, why the men had to apologize for being curious. She could've at least told me what she was doing with my money, and why she needed tampons was self explanatory. Slipping out of my grip, she headed for the bathroom. I stood up with a slight slouch and walked back to my room, dragging out my laptop from it's secretive hiding place while walking over to the bed. My AIM sudden spontaneously popped up out of no where.

Allester 22:54

Oi where are my fags

Fuck, I had forgotten to give them to him on the way to pick up Lilli. I swiftly typed in a "Be right over with them, ya git!" and ran to get the fags. I don't have the slightest clue why, but Lilli calls them cigarettes. Too much time with that American, I suppose. I had no time to think about it now, all I knew was that I was going to give Allester his fags.

"OI! I'LL BE BACK IN A MINUTE!"

"ALL RIGHT!"

I ran out the door, towards the short distance to Allester's house. To be fair, he lived about five minutes away from the school. That meant that he lived ten minutes away from me, and I could easily run there in a minute or two.

His house is in view now. Just knock on the door and give him the fags, avoid his punches... WHAM.

"Damn it, Kirkland!" Allester held his bleeding fist. He had just avoided me by a centimeter, punching a support beam, and thank goodness no part of the beam had been damaged, or else his house would've caved in. He had one of the shabbier homes, and he refused to let his mother hire people to fix it.  
He took the fags and looked at me. "...Thanks," he mumbled. "Would you like to come inside?"

"Can't." I answered shortly. He raised an eyebrow. "Girlfriend's on her period."

"AHAHAHAHA!" He let out a long laugh. In-between his laughing fits, he managed to say, "Sucks to be you, mate!"

I sighed, running off, leaving him to laugh himself to death. Maybe it was a mistake to come home, and leave one of my friends like that. Or, maybe it was a mistake to just assume I needed to be there at all times for her. {Ahaha, you'll see why.}

"Lilli, I'm back!" I called out. I took off the sweatshirt that I hadn't even known I was wearing. I must've slipped one on before going to Allester's so that I wouldn't be arrested for making old ladies faint at my sexiness. That didn't sound creepy at all.

She walked out from the bathroom and hugged me, burying her head in my chest. Oh god, moodswings. I hated moodswings, but I loved it when they made my Lilli all lovable. Be gentle, Kirkland, I thought to myself while patting her on the head and wrapping an arm around her waist.

"What's wrong, sweety?" I asked. I tried not to sound sugary-sweet, and to make it seem like I cared. I suck at having a convincing tone of voice, and I'd tried to get into one since I met Lilli. I still sucked at it, a year or two later.

"I missed you..."

;ADKLFJAIOEWRJVNMSDKFJLD. Excuse me, that was a mindfuck. I had only been gone for five minutes, and she missed me. ...Oh bugger, if she starts crying...

The world loves to hate me. She broke down crying, right there. Ah, fuck, how long do periods last? Think, Kirkland, think. Five days...? Yes, five days.

...Five days of this shit? Oh well, it's better than her randomly getting her period on the vacation.

...I'm going to die before this is over.

{1: LOLOLOLOLOL, I HAD TO MAKE FUN OF KIKU'S ACCENT. XD 2: I imagined Lilli would ..."start" later than other females, even if it meant at almost seventeen. D; DON'T KILL MEH.  
3: In Europe, I'm guessing tampons are roughly four euros. I'm not sure, though. Europeans, if I'm wrong, correct me! OH GOD, I JUST REALIZED WHEN THEY'RE CALLED EURO'S. EURO, EUROPEAN? LOLOLOLOL. I'm so stupid. .  
4: Yes, THAT is teh pronz. Porn. Idk why, all stories need it.}


	6. The Jock and The Punk

{{Author's note:  
Oh my god, this story will never end. IT MUST END. DX I'll make the ending some time in the near future. ...Maybe.}}

{ALFRED'S POV}

Holy hell, this is weird.

I looked down at my phone one final time before shutting it. Arthur needed to get his Union Jack boxers out of his... arse? Yeah, that's what these British people call it. Why don't they just call it an ass? Whatever. I was supposed to meet up with him at McDonald's later. We had to talk about something, he had said. Except, he didn't say it like that. He said it with his prissy British accent that he has. Well, it did make sense, because we're in England.

The one thing I didn't want to do, though, was meet up with Arthur Kirkland. God, he was such an ass. Seeing him was going to ruin my reputation as star football player. Well, back in America we called it football. I don't know what they call it here, but I play it anyways. Shit, my phone was buzzing. I pulled it out of my back pocket and slid it open.

Tha arsenic with colorful knickerzzz 12:49

Where in the blood hell are you? You were supposed to be here 10 minutes ago!

Oh. Heh heh heh, was I? I swiftly texted back with my awesome grammar.

Da Hamburger Hero! :D 12:50

srry savin ppl, b rite thar

Sprinting towards the McDonald's we were supposed to meet at, I could've laughed. I didn't though, heroes need their breath for more important things like saving people. I was totally going to be a hero when I was older. I was already trying to save Lilli from Arthur!

"YOU GIT! GET OVER HERE!"

...Ahahaha, he was angry. I strode over to where he was. D'aww, he was scowling. What was he going to do next, throw a fruit loop at the back of my head and expect it to hurt? I looked down at my feet, then up to him. The smirk was still in place on my face.

"Take that shit eating grin off your face," he snarled. "It makes you look like a hooligan."

"Look who's talking, Kirkland!" I let out a harsh laugh. I noticed that we were the only people in the restaurant, so I could've beaten him senseless. Well, that was, if he didn't go crying back to Lilli. Damn, I wanted her to stay away from him. He was so creepy, he didn't even deserve her.

"Whatever. Order, fatass. You have McDonald's in America, don't you?"

"Ahahaha! We have one on every block in America! {1} I'll just get three Big Mac's, some fries, and a milk shake!"

"Jesus Christ, you really are a fat ass."

"What are you getting then, stick person?" I sneered. He scowled. God, we really do hate each other.

"I'm waiting until I go to the bar later."

"It's illegal to drink if you're under twenty one."

"That's only in America. You can drink when you're eighteen here."

I could feel my eyebrows sky-rocket up. "What? Let's go out for a drink then!"

Ahahaha! His eyebrows went up too. "Drinking? With YOU?"

"Why not?"

"Because I'm here strictly on business."

"I say you loosen up, you old twat."

"..." He stayed silent for a moment. "Fine. We might as well eat first."

FISTPUMP! This was going to be easier than I thought. All I had to do was get him drunk, and get him to hand over Lilli, then I wou-

"I brought you here for a reason. Eat, you wanker." Like that anorexic bastard was one to talk, he was barely eating anything.

"Hypocrite," I muttered, while shoving one of my burgers into my mouth. I didn't even need to try hard to eat the whole restaurant in less than a minute. Of course, I had finished my whole plate in less time than it took him to eat a french fry. The bewildered look on his face was completely worth the heartburn I was going to get in a week.

"Are you done yet?" I asked, adjusting my bomber jacket. He sighed and nodded, pushing his plate towards me, as if he expected me to eat it. I ate all of his fries, but not his burger. Blech, it has his spit on it. Who wants a burger with Arthur's spit on it? I certainly don't!

We walked down the street to the bar, not bothering to make small talk on the way. He was the first one to talk once we sat down.

"She's mine, not yours."

A look of fake shock spread across my face. "What? Me, try to steal Lilli? Never! She doesn't have to talk to me, it's not like I force her to."

"I know you don't. I want you to stay away from her anyways." He took a long swig of beer, then put his mug down on the table. He glared at me. Emerald eyes against navy blue ones. "She's mine," he hissed again. "Don't flirt with her."

Ohohoho! Someone can't hold their liquor. "Oh, really? What would happen if I..." I made my fingers walk across the table over to Arthur's hand and kicked him with my finger. "...got you out of the way?"

He hissed and tried to bite my hand. "I would kill you, Jones!" he snarled viciously. Hate was clear to see in his emerald eyes. It was also clear to see the red blush on his cheeks from the alcohol. The blush spread up to his ears. I snickered. He sucked at holding hid liquor.

I got him more beer. "Drink up, Kirkland~" I put my hand over my mouth to keep myself from laughing.

{An hour later, about 12:30 a.m.}

"...augh, am I catholic or protestant...God, I don't know!" he groaned. {3}

I patted him on the back. "Catholic, Iggy. Catholic." I bit my lip as I held in a giggle fit that was threatening to come out.

He leaned in to the touch and sobbed. "WAAAAA I'M PATHETIC!" he said, sobbing into my shirt.

The bartender raised his eyebrow while looking over at us, and that was our cue to leave. I slung him over my shoulder and walked him outside, putting him down on a bench.

"Chill, dude. You can have Lilli. But I don't think she'll want to see you wasted like this."

"I-I know..." His eyes were half lidded. Ahaha, looked like someone was about to fall asleep. I picked him up and carried him to my apartment. My mom lived on the other side of the building, and had let me have my own apartment. Anyways, I put him down on my bed and fell down on the couch after I had tucked him in.

I picked up my cell phone and texted Lilli.

Da Hamburger Hero! :D 24:46

yo arthur's at my house for the nite

I didn't bother seeing what she texted back, because I fell asleep watching some British cartoon.

{1: LOLOLOLOL, OTL, IT'S TRUE. Sorry about the non variety-ness, I don't look at the menu when I go to McDonald's.  
Side note: Yes, the legal drinking age in the U.K. is 18.  
3: LOLOLOL, FUNIMATION.}


	7. Arthur: Think shit through

{Felt like writing in Homestuck style.  
DEAL WITH IT -cool face-}

Your name is ARTHUR KIRKLAND.

You are currently in a HORRIBLE SITUATION. You had a plan to get back at your ex best friend by DATING HIS SISTER. However, this plan went horribly wrong when you FELL IN LOVE WITH HER. So, you were planning to take her to Tokyo and MURDER HER.

HOWEVER, you can't do that now that she has you wrapped around her finger.

-Arthur: Curse loudly and break something

You yell "FUCK!" at the top of your lungs and smash an empty beer bottle on the edge of your desk. In hindsight, that was a really STUPID THING TO THINK.

You say a quick prayer, thanking the world that she wasn't there to see that and gingerly sweep up the glass.

-Arthur: Get a new beer and start planning what you'll do.

Why would you get a beer when you need to think straight? You discard the thought of beer and sit down at the desk, grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil.

-Arthur: Draw a silly picture and goof off.

This is no time to be goofing off!

...hmm.

One small picture couldn't hurt. You draw a man with rainbrows (eyebrows made of rainbows.)

Okay, enough fooling around.

[S] -Arthur: Plan out the new plan.

Grumbling, you toss your fifteenth failed plan into the garbage. You just couldn't find a way to make everything work out. The only way you could keep everyone happy is if you just gave up and admitted you really loved her. The only thing interfering with that is your pride and need to best Vash.

You hear a loud bang as Allester lets himself in. You forgot when you gave him a key, but you have no time to ponder this as you run downstairs to make sure he doesn't destroy anything.

-Be Allester.

You pocket the key to your brother's house as you loudly slam the door shut and step inside. You had sprinted over as soon as he texted you he needed to talk to you. God, you hope he's been able to hold himself together...

After a series of thumping, Arthur appeared at the bottom of the stairs, wearing his usual baggy jeans with no shirt. He looks up at you with a helpless look on his face.

"You...you wanted to talk about something that happened last night?"

That was all it took. Two seconds later he was your arms, sobbing into your chest.

You gently pick him up bridal style and set him on the couch, then you sit next to him. He clings to you and buries his face in your arm.

"A-Allester...," he choked out. "Alfred...I told him the legal drinking age and h-"

"I can guess the rest of this one, knowing Alfred. How far did he get?"

With an embarrassed look on his face, he turned his head away.

"...Does it still hurt?"

He gives a small nod and looks back at you.

"I also wanted to know what I should do with Lilli."

Picking up a piece of wadded paper on the floor and uncrumpling it, you read it.

"Killing her and getting revenge aren't the answer."

"What do I do then? Alfrer wants me and wants to use Lilli to get to me, I love Lilli, Vash doesn't want me to go out with Lilli, and I want to get back at Vash by using Lilli."

Taking in everything that Arthur just said to you, you chuckle.

"Sounds like you need to get rid of your need for revenge. Then, half of your problems will be gone."

You stand up and pat him on the head.

"That's all I can offer, besides advising you to burn your plans."

And with that, you silently leave.

END CHAPTER 7.


	8. Planning Shit Out

{Author's note:  
Aaaaaaah sorry I haven't updated in so long ;_; I've been uninspired so I had to take an unannounced hiatus. ;_;  
Changed the rating to T, M seemed too extreme.  
Anyways, here's chapter 8. I'll be uploading chapters 9 and 10 later.  
Thank you Wilhelm for correcting me on what currency Brits use. I knew but I forgot. u w u}

Lilli was confused.

No, confused was an understatement. She looked at her phone, reading the last three texts she'd received.

Alfred: (She changed his contact name after her last encounter with Arthur on the subject.)

yo arthur's at my house for the nite

Arthur:

Please don't come home yet.

Arthur:

You can come home now.

She stared at both messages, confused and panicked. Was something wrong? Was Arthur secretly gay and he didn't want to admit it? And with Alfred, of all people? No no no, she was just reading the situation wrong, that was all. Arthur had probably just been...

Been what?

Only one way to find out, she mused as she began walking home from the park. On her way, she saw so many happy people. Happy and unconfused, not feeling left out of their partner's life in any way.

Was this the beginning of the end?

Questions were still swirling around in her pretty little head when she stepped inside. There was Arthur, sitting on the ground with his back against the couch, reading. He looked up when she walked in and smiled.

"You have questions."

'No,' she thought, 'I have absolutely no questions about why my boyfriend slept over at his rival's house then tells me not to come home.' She''s so tempted to say that. Instead, she spits icily, "Several."

His look doesn't look fazed at all. He beckons her to sit down but she remain standing. He sighs.

"Lilly, I'm sorry."

She gazes at him through narrowed eyes. "I don't even know what you're apologizing for."

He lowers his head and looks into his hands. The beginning of tears is obvious in his voice as he whispers the five deadly words.

"I can't see you anymore."

That's all it takes for the floodgates of Lilli's emotions and questions to break.

"N-No!" she whispers. "Arthur, please, I can be a better girlfriend! Tell me what's happening!" Her voice quivers. "Why?"

He turns his head away. "Lilli, get out. Get out NOW. I don't want to hurt you."

"You're doing-" hic, "- a bloody terri-" hic, "-ble job at it!"

And with that, she runs out and leaves Arthur alone and heartbroken.

Arthur's p.o.v.}

"What?"

"Jesus, Allester, quiet down. I have a bloody terribad headache."

A chuckle comes from the other line. "You can't drink your pain away forever!"

You reach into the fridge and pull out another root beer and dump it into a glass on top of vanilla ice cream.

"I'll float my pain away," you grumble.

"Atta boy, root beer floats are the way to go!"

A small laugh finds its way out of your throat as you throw away the can.

"Just remember, you did it for the best."

You pick up the phone and put it on the coffee table as you sit down on the couch with your float.

"It doesn't feel like I did. I'm not gay, but she knows what happened."

There was a pause of silence before Allester replied.

"Did she get her stuff yet?"

You glance up the stairs longingly, hoping that if you stared at them long enough she'd come barreling down them and jump into your arms.

"OI! Stop thinking about her!"

God fucking damn it.

"Sorry," you mumble guiltily.

At that moment you hear the door slam open and closed. Allester stands over you with his hands on his hips.

"Sorry isn't curing your broken heart. I talked to Lilli today, and she doesn't know jack shit about what happened."

You can feel your eyes widen in surprise.

"He...didn't tell her?"

Allester gives you a no-fucking-shit-look.

"She was clueless. You're forgetting he loved you; and if he told her what happened, Lilli would've kicked his ass."

Shit.

"And Vash is looking for you.

Shit shit.

"Then there's Lilli's graduation in a week, and you two are sharing a dorm at the same college..."

Shit shit SHIT.

He chuckles. "Guess you need to get your shit together."

You run a hand through your hair. "But how?" you think out loud.

Allester sits down next to you and pulls a notebook and pen out of the backpack he was carrying.

You wonder where the hell that backpack came from as he flips to a clean page.

"I'm here to help," he says firmly.

You fucking love Allester.

END CHAPTER 8.


	9. The Mercury Is Gone

Author's note:  
This is getting harder to write without jumping straight to a happy ending hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh}

Papers were strewn everywhere.

Memories come flooding back into your head as you sit up and rub the back of your head. You glance over at Allester, who's still snoring loudly from Mount St. Blanket atop of the couch. Gingerly you pick up the notebook and pen and start to revise the plans.

Two hours later and you still had nothing.

Except a sandwich.

Hot damn, are sandwiches delicious.

Allester begins to stir next to you. He looks at you, then at your sandwich, and then takes your fucking sandwich.

Asshole.

"You could've just made your own," you grumble.

He waves his hand dismissively. "I'll make you one later."

Like hell that he was. You roll your eyes knowing he won't and look back to the scribbled paper.

"You come up with anything?" he asks. You smirk and hand him the notebook.

His eyes widen as he reads. "You're nuts."

"And?"

"This is totally going to work."

Lilli's p.o.v.}

"Come on out and show us, Lil!"

Your hands fumble with the strings. "Give me a minute, Sey!"

Taking one last look in the mirror, you absentmindedly nod to your reflection and step out of the dressing room.

Sey, Hun and Nat all snap their gazes to you at your arrival. A few "ooh's" and "aaah's" are warrented by your appearance.

"So...You guys like it?"

A nod from Hun, a squeal and overenthusiastic nod from Sey, and a skeptic glance from Nat.

"Nat?"

She takes her eyes off the dress and looks back up at you.

"It fits you, and I actually have a pair of heels that go with those," she says finally.

Dress number nine it was.

You put your credit card back in wallet as you walk out of the store, the bag carrying your dress weighing down your left arm.

"Where to next?" you ask your friends.

"Taco Bell."

"Home."

"Ivan's."

The three responses came at one time, leaving you staring at them dazedly in the mall parking lot.

"How about...," you start as you fish around for your keys and pulling them out victoriously, "I drop Nat and Hun off first, then Sey and I hit up Taco Bell?"

"Where would we be without our Lilli?" jokes Hun as she climbs into the back seat with Nat.

"Lost and confused," supplies Sey as you both slide into the front of the car.

"Alone and friendless," Bel finally joins, last but not least.

"I would be lost without you guys too," you confess as you pull out of the parking lot.

"We know," Hun comforts.

"We're like glue, we all support and stick to each other," says Nat, casting you a rare smile.

You return it, thanking God you had such great friends.

Half an hour later, Sey and you are sitting in the back of Taco Bell with 5-layer burritos, crunchwraps, just regular-ass tacos and large sodas.

"So what's been bugging you?" asks Sey, seeing right through you.

"Arthur. I'm worried about him-"

A vibration coming from your pocket silences you. You put down your burrito and check your phone.

Arthur:

Thursday, sleepover at my house, y/y?

You roll your eyes and reply a "y."

"Who's that?"

Putting your phone away and turning back towards her, you reply, "Arthur."

Her eyes widen.

"I'm sleeping over at his house Thursday."

Sey stares at you.

"But-"

"Sey. Trust me."

After a long pause, she nods.

Arthur's p.o.v., Thursday.}

Shit shit shit shit shit.

Why wasn't she here yet? Did she bail? Did you text the wrong number? Was sh-

A loud knocking pulls you out of your thoughts. You get up so fast that you almost fall over and sprint to the door.

You pray she'll be there when you open it.

And praise Jesus, she is. You let out a sigh of relief as you look at her.

"Lilli," you greet lamely, out of breath and completely awkward. You step aside and motion her to come inside.

Which she does.

You follow in behind her as she sits down on the couch.

"So..." you start.

"So," she says, "why am I here?"

You look at the ground.

"It's..."

She looks up at you.

"It's about my stupid ass apologizing and explaining."

A moment of still silence fills the room.

"You can start with why."

So, for the next hour or so, you explain everything that happened to her. You're breathless as you wipe your cheeks with your sleeve, mumbling a "please forgive me."

Lilli stands up and for a moment, you're scared she'll walk out and leave. Instead she walks straight to you, drops down so you're both at the same height, and hugs you.

"Arthur," she whispers. "You could have told me."

Hugging her back fragily, you've never been more glad to have her back in your arms.

End Chapter 9. 


	10. Dreams Do Come True

Author's Notes:  
THE LAST CHAPTER AW YISS HAPPY ENDING TIME FOR ALL.}

Arthur's p.o.v.}

You awaken groggily, blinking sleep out of your eyes while feeling more like a dragon than a human. Absentmindedly you reach to put your arm around Lilli but all you get is what feels like a paper.

Well isn't that disappointing?

"Bloody hell," you mumble as you sit up and grab the note.

Arthur,

I needed to go home to get ready for my graduation. I hope you can come.

xLilli

You skim through the note once more. Jesus, you can remember when you first met her. Such a beautiful love came out of a rotten purpose, but there's irony for you. Rolling out of bed, you spare a glance at your alarm clock.

13:20. The ceremony starts at 17:30. Shit, you had plenty of time.

Two hours and a shower later, you're sitting on your couch when Allester bursts in and runs to where you are. He takes one glance at the show on the T.V., shudders, and turns towards you.

"Do I want to know?" he asks.

"Oh, relax. This is the only time Irene's naked in the whole series."

He gives you a blank look.

"You've watched it all before."

"Sherlock is an addicting show!"

Allester lets out an exasperated sigh before dumping the bag he was carrying on the couch.

"Black tux, grey shirt, silver tie, chains in the beltloops, ripped in places; you're fucking welcome."

You rush over to where he threw down the bag. True to his work, there was indeed a black ripped-up tux with chains, a dark grey shirt, and a silver tie. Shit, you love your brother and the connections he has.

"I'm going to have to pay you back, right?" You cringe, thinking of how many more jobs you're going to need to get.

But to your great surprise, he shakes his head. "No," he says firmly. "This is your day."

You raise your head up and look at him in surprise. He shifts his gaze and stuffs his hands in his pockets.

"I know today's your day. She was there for you last year, so you need to be there for her this year."

You almost feel tears in your eyes as he walks over and rests a hand on your shoulder.

"Thank you," you manage to choke out of your swollen throat. And as you speak, tears actually do fall from your eyes.

So with his next words that somehow manage to fill you to the brim with easy-coming confidence, you know you can do this.

You can't erase what happened, but you can be there for her.

19:45}

You're in the second row, last seat. You've waited over two hours for her name to be called. With all the awards being given out, you're surprised no one's left yet. Since you graduated here a year prior, you knew how long it was going to take. And after this was all over, you'd be patient and wait for her to say goodbye to her friends.

One more person...

"And, last but not least, Lilli Zwingli." A roar of applaus made it difficult to hear her awards, but you did. "Awarded most kindest and understanding in her grade. Congradulations, Class of 2012."

Suddenly, hats everywhere. Screaming, cheering, hugs, tackles, crying.

It only takes five seconds for your eyes to lock with her beautiful, sparkling, happy green eyes.

It takes less time for you to run up and hug the shit out of her.

Even yet, it takes less time for your lips to connect; for you to pick her up and twirl her around. God, you swear time slowed down just for that one moment, every second dragging into a minute, every heartbeatt durning into a decade. It's a whole chaotic mess of pride and heartbreak and relief.

You're by her side for all of it, just like you will be for the next eternity, and the one after that.

As soon as everything calms down, you gently grip her hand...

"Lilli...," you start off. She's got one hand over her mouth, the other being held captive by yours. Her gaze is a questioning one, disguised by her interest.

"Yes?"

"Lilli," you start again. "I've known you for four years, but what feels like a lifetime. I always want to be there for you, I want to be the one who holds you and wipes your tears." Your hand reaches up and gently graces her skin, wiping away those dirty tears. "I want..."

...You get down on one knee...

...And choke down tears yourself while you fumble with the rest of the speech...

...And pull a ring out of your pocket...

"...You to marry me."

Full-fledged tears are running down her cheek now. She looks like a deer in the headlights, mouth agape and her beautiful green eyes wide.

You can't believe it when she nods her head, smiling and giggling and crying like an angel.

Your angel.

Gently, you slip the ring onto her finger. She almost knocks you over with the force of the sudden hug, but you easily pick her up and it's all you can do to not squeeze her to death right there.

Ten months later, you can still feel that heart-wrenching love that makes you feel like you're bursting at the seams as you watch her walk down the aisle.

As you watch her raise your kids.

As you grow old with her.

Dreams do come true. 


End file.
